


Master and Servant

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19852372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Master and Servant

A small boy barely 18 years old was the servant to the elf lord Alwin. The lord had hundreds around his manor but for some reason he chose the boy as his favorite. Most of his servants were strong human men for hard work, but he was small and his ribs showed. There was no reason for the lord to want the boy, he didn’t even have the skills to cook, but yet he was chosen anyway.

The master was tall with long black hair that was normally kept tied back. His bangs and two strands at the side kept loose and his pointed ears fully exposed. He was generally reasonable except with his possessions, and he was quick to anger.

He kept the servant close to him always; pulled him from every duty he had to keep him by his side. Even at night the boy’s feet were tied down. But the boy didn’t mind. The servant found himself with things he’d never even dreamed of having: soft clothes that kept a chill off, forks and spoons made of solid silver, even his ribs had became hidden in the small amount of fat that now sat on his lithe body.

One night he was told to go to bed earlier than usual. He obeyed. Surprisingly, he wasn’t restrained that night and fell asleep quickly.

The boy was awoken by the sound of doors being flung open, he opened his heavy eyes slightly trying to see what was going on. He could hear someone muttering but couldn’t make it out. Big hands grabbed his small frame lifting him up. He saw his masters face twisted in frustration. The servant didn’t even have time to ask what was going on before he was thrown onto his masters bed and stripped.

“She thinks she’s too good for me.” The lord mumbled, getting more frustrated, forcing his servant’s legs apart.

“No! Master Alwin!” He squeaked out, his heart beating rapidly, but trying to stay calm. Lord Alwin undressed himself pulling the boy to him. The lord’s hands gripping his thighs so hard they would leave bruises. The master put his tip to his entrance, the servant’s breath hitched and he swallowed painfully as his master started to slide himself in.

“If she won’t have my baby, you will.” He huffed and pushed himself all the way in.

The boy screamed but was quickly silenced by the master’s hand over his mouth as he started moving. The servant choked back tears, trying to relax. Alwin was painfully slow with rough, long strokes. A moan escaped the servant’s mouth and his master’s paced picked up, huffing as he turned the boy over on his stomach holding his hips he thrust into him over and over until he finally spilled into his servant and collapsing into sleep.

The servant woke up dizzy the next day with his body feeling heavy. He turned his head to the window and saw it was midday! He’d never slept past early morning before. The boy groaned sitting up, his body was sore and his hips were bruised but he forced himself up.

Grabbing his robes, the servant dressed himself. Lord Alwin entered the room as he pulled his cloak over his head. He walked toward him and the first thing he noticed was his master’s hair was down and he was wearing a long braid on the left. A lord’s hair was only worn this way when he had conceived an heir.

All the events of last night came back to him and the servant sat back down on his master’s bed. The lord came over, standing in front of him with his hands behind his back.

“Master Alwin, you look noble as always.” The servant greeted his master while bowing to him.

“Spare me that today. I’ve come to talk to you, there are things that you must know.” He sighed a little then lifted his head, his eyes intense. “You must know we are not one and the same. I am an elf, you are a human, and this child will be a half breed. With any luck it will look more elf than human. I also want you to know if you do anything to disgrace me further I will not hesitate to invoke my power. Am I understood?” The small boy swallowed his tears but nodded and his master left the room.

He put his head in his hands trying to make sense of everything. The master had never acted that way to him before, how could he even know that he was pregnant? He couldn’t lose the baby, that would make everything worse. He knew had to have it.

A couple months passed and there was no denying he was in fact pregnant. His belly round and firm with fluid, each month growing more uncomfortable as the pressure kept mounting. Even though he was confined to one area in the manor it was no secret that everyone thought he had seduced his master for money. The master would only visit him to correct him about something he had done or for the boy’s body, the pressure from his hands on the servant’s belly making him feel like he could almost burst.

He tried to keep quiet to make sure he didn’t do anything that could be disgraceful, nothing that could shame the lord. He passed the kitchen one day in the start of his tenth month hearing the other servants saying it was his fault the lord wasn’t respected anymore and he decided to correct them. Which was a big mistake.

The master confined him to his room. He was only to be brought food and no one other then the lord was to speak to him or touch him. The last month the pressure that had been bearable became excruciating and just standing up was exhausting, the baby had drained everything from the boy, his eyes looked tired all the time now, his ribs were showing again even worse then before. He looked like skin stretched over bone, the baby’s kicks were painful with nothing to absorb the strength of them, and his belly was firm and hot.

He woke up in a cold sweat. His eyes were blurry and half lidded, the first thing he noticed was a new, increasing pressure in his hips and pain in his belly. He could barely breathe, his belly weighing him down as he forced himself up slowly, he didn’t know how long he had been in pain. Orange light covered the room. It was sundown and the master would be back soon.

He walked to the door holding his belly, there was no food. “Ahhh!” He gasped putting his back against the door, barely keeping himself up as a contraction swept over him. It was intense and left him breathless and dizzy. He slid down the door gripping his belly and panting hard. The contractions were long and intense and he didn’t know how he was going to get through it; or even survive.

“Oh god.” The boy moaned out as the next contraction hit him. Grabbing onto the door handle gripping it then pulling himself upwards he turned and banged on the door.

“Somebody! Please! It’s coming, it hurts! Help me please! God help me!!” He screamed putting a hand on his swollen belly wincing as the baby kicked, trying to soothe it. The servant screamed and screamed tears streaming down his face, his face red and his throat sore from yelling. The boy dropped to the floor again straining to keep breathing.

He pulled himself to the bed leaning against it. He felt a pop before raising a scarlet red hand. He screamed seeing a pool of blood forming on the stone under him. His screams were cut off as he vomited a fountain of thick red blood. He took in shaky breathes, blood dripping from his chin and staining his robes. His eyes drifted towards the door which was finally creaking open.

Lord Alwin entered the room and stared at the boy who looked like he had just devoured a bunch of live rabbits. The servant leaned against the end of his master’s bed wincing, he could feel the pressure on his hips becoming more than he could take, tasting iron in his mouth. The lord crouched down pulling the boy’s cloak up revealing his huge bruised and swollen belly.

“You’re quite big, aren’t you?” The master said, putting his palm on his servant’s exposed belly.

“Leave me alone.” The boy breathed before another contraction caused him to moan in pain, the urge to push coming over him.

“You shouldn’t talk to your master that way.” The lord said, pressing on his belly, the baby kicking.

“Don’t press on it please!” The boy screamed, fighting the urge to push but his master only kept pressing harder. “Stop it! Don-AH!”

Two sharp kicks, and two loud snaps filled the air.

“MY RIBS!” The boy half wheezed half screamed. “It broke my ribs.” He swallowed painfully hard, trying to control himself. He took slow deep breaths; his master laughing in amusement.

“You’re so cute like this writhing in front of me.”

“Please, help me.” The servant whined playing with his belt, his weak hands trying to no avail to get it off.

“Oh I’ll help you.” The lord said stripping his servant down to nothing, looking him up and down. His ribs protruded sharply, the bottom rib on either side broken already showing dark bruises. His belly had them too- some fresh blue and purple ones stained his pale skin, a few old yellow ones beside them.

“Do you need to push?” The lord asked him, chuckling.

“No master, please, I don’t want to push.” The boy said his belly heaving with every breath. His master’s eyes flashed with anger.

“You will push and you will deliver my heir.” The master said spreading his servant’s legs, blood still trickling out of him. “Now push!” He screamed at the frail boy.

The boy closed his eyes tight pushing hard. The pain in his middle became too much and he stopped.

“I can’t do it master!” He cried out.

“You will, again push!” The lord ordered.

He pushed and pushed till his face turned red only stopping to take a sharp breath. The lord ordering him over and over to push. The boy felt nothing move inside him. It was stuck.

“It won’t move!” He gasped out.

“It must come out or I will cut it from you!” His master threatened.

The boy took a deep breath pushing as hard as he could until finally it dropped into his canal. He stopped to breathe. He could feel the head coming now the urge to push overwhelming. Servant’s entered the room as he started pushing again, all staring down as his exposed hole. The lord ordered someone to hold his legs apart as he sat beside him, his hand laying firmly on the boy’s belly.

“You must push harder boy!”

He tried to drown out the shouting as he felt the head start to crown, sinking back in as he stopped, pushing to breathe. He whined and pushed bringing the baby to crown. He stopped and allowed himself to stretch, he could feel his strength draining from him. He lay there stretching till finally he had to relieve the pressure and began pushing again. His face turning blue, the head inched out agonizingly slow until finally with an audible pop it burst out of him.

His face flushed red from exhaustion and embarrassment. He felt acid rising in his throat turning away from the lord he vomited again. He pushed weakly trying as hard as he could but the baby was just to big. He pushed for another hour slowly and weakly, the baby finally sliding out of him crying into another servant’s hands.

“ITS A BOY!” The lord cheered, the boys dulled eyes drifting to the blood covered newborn. ‘He must be at least 9 pounds’ he thought as the servant’s and lord left out of the room leaving the boy on the stone.


End file.
